Poetic Proposal Latvia x Reader
by Mariam Rivaille
Summary: Latvia saw her since long time ago, and since that day, he became interested in her. He was lucky that she would always go near to where he lives. By the pass of the time, he was staring at her through a fence to get to know her better; he knew she was the one for him. One day he decided it was the time to go through the next step... the proposal.


He exhaled a deep sigh.

A sigh composed of nervousness and preoccupations; all these senses were overwhelming the tiny body of this young boy that only had fifteen-years-old.

It was normal that he behaved and felt in that determined way, with his fifteen years of life he had already been living with it—accustomed, even. Since an early age he had gained that character; due to someone that made his self-esteem became lower and nervousness to invade him. He used to be a very confident child and not the kind that feel harassed, but since the arrival of _him_, everything changed...

...There was just a problem, those senses that he was having right now does not felt like the ones he had diary, it felt different, with a worrisome tension, as if the none other_him_ was there or even worse.

But no, _he_ was not there, it was just him standing behind a fence with a piece of crumpled paper in his hands. He was trembling, thinking that releasing a brief sigh all those emotions would leave for a moment, but what occurred was that they increased.

He saw that, he saw how she was in the other side of the barrier, enjoying the time while releasing short laughs with her friends. With all the possible effort to raise his head (due to his short stature), with his eyes he saw perfectly. He loved when her hair moved from one side to another, when the sun illuminated and gave brightness to her head, when she smiled one of the sweetest smiles that he had seen, her voice so stunning that were like music to his ears, and doubtless... _herself_, that by just seeing her, the heart of that young boy who was now behind a fence watching her, gave small jumps out of his chest. Well, all of this was his opinion.

He crumpled the role he had in his hands; he lowered his head and stopped staring at her for a while. His stomach was churning, he drowning in his thoughts and his lungs staying without oxygen.

_'__What should I do?' _ He was wondering, with the same weeping face that almost always was on his gaze. He wondered if he should... perhaps he should leave from behind the fence as a whole brave man and face her, or just stay back as the same crybaby that he was been cataloged long time ago, and stay with the pressure each day of his life. He wanted her to notice him, but at the same time he did not wanted.

He was afraid, afraid to make the failure of himself in front of her and her friends; although he had already planned this since days ago—but the only feeling of negativity and insecurity prevented it. He was also afraid to fulfill it, if he leaves the fence, faces her, and fulfills his objective, he was afraid of that... because he would not know how to offer her the things she likes nor satisfy her like other men could do it better than him.

How should he behave? Like a cocky? Or discreet? Or perhaps being he? Damn, this was really not planned very well as he thought.

...He could not hold back anymore, with the first ever to-be-sudden movement that he thought, he crossed the limit of approach, revealing to light his surprised look and regretful look; adding the red cheeks he had. Some sweat was coming down from him.

She stared at him, wondering where this boy came out from.

He stood up—it was the moment, there was no going back... well, at least if he wanted to be re-classified as a crybaby, and worse if it was from strangers.

With his peek down, he opened the paper that he had in his hands and moved it to his face; he was trying to pronounce the fine words that with his own hands he wrote down on his paper.

_"__Yours I am or yours I am not, I am standing here and trying to pronounce, the words that came out from my heart, transmitting it here and with more fervor, you should probably not know me, but I do know you, I have looked you from angles away, and I knew you would be the one. Girl of my soul, girl of my heart, I am not one of those men that probably you like, but something I can swear to you, and is that none of them would love you, like the boy from here will do."  
_  
He recited a poem composed by himself, he knew it was not the perfect poem, but it came out from his heart—no more stuttering, no more rodeos, he recited the poem, non-perfectly in his opinion, but meaningful by the way. He loved her, even if she did not know him, but of something he dared, and it was that he faced her. He loved poetry and romance novels, and something he was dreaming, it was she to accept the proposal recently told, and happily they would be together.

* * *

Latvia saw her since long time ago, and since that day, he became interested in her. He was lucky that she would always go near to where he lives. By the pass of the time, he was staring at her through a fence to get to know her better; he knew she was the one for him. One day he decided it was the time to go through the next step... _the proposal_. Due to his personality and by the fault of _him_, he was really coward to do it, but he did it anyway, by reciting her a poem written by him.

**A.N.:** Hi there! I came out with this idea last night and I decided to write it ^_^... I hope it is okay. I didn't knew Latvia loved Poetry and Romance novels, and when I read it yesterday, and idea popped out of my head xD.

If you don't know who's _him_, it was to make an appearance to Russia.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The plot and the poem used belong to me. (I hope the poem doesn't suck T_T I'm still new to write them. First it was written in Spanish, so for any Spanish speaker there... here's the poem I wrote in Spanish version...)

_'__Tuyo soy o tuyo no soy, yo aquí parado y tratando de pronunciar, las palabras que salen de mi corazón, transmitiéndolas de aquí y con más fervor, probablemente no me conozcas, pero yo sí te conozco, te he mirado desde ángulos, y supe que tú serías aquella. Niña de mi alma, niña de mi corazón, no soy de esos hombres que te han de gustar, pero de algo sí te puedo jurar, y es que ninguno te amará como el niño éste de acá.'_

_Please leave review! I love to read them!_

_-Mariam Rivaille_


End file.
